


Tmnt

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Tmnt second mutation rp
Relationships: LeonardoxRegina
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Leonardo and his brothers were fighting against the evil alien called kranng again but this time they were accidentally double mutated causing their sexual desires to skyrocket out of control   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Regina was waiting in Leos room for him and his brothers to come back as she sighed sadly.

Raph was mutated as well and he went back to the lair to go see his crush.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Moon was happily playing with his sais pretending to be him doing moves not so great but Laughs and Giggles

Leonardo ran across the rooftops towards the lair knowing his Sleeping beauty was waiting for his arrival   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Regina was gonna tell him that she was moving sadly.

Raph entered his room once he got home and he smirked and purred at her.

Leonardo finally made it and ran into his room churring " Regina~"

Moon heard a purr and turned looking up and froze " R-rapheal?"  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Regina gasped looking up and staring at him. He mutated a second time. She started to cry as she gasped.  
“Leo! What happened to you?!”

Raph practically tackled her to the ground and he picked her up and put her on his bed as he chirped and he kissed her all over her face.

Leo Chuckles and tackles Regina to his bed and kisses her all over her face and neck

Moon Squeeks and Yelps Struggling " R-raph?! Ah! N-no stop!"  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
“Leo stop! I can’t do this! I came here to tell you that I’m moving!” Regina said moaning.

Raph kissed her lips soundly roughly and passionately as he groped her chest and her breasts.

Leo whines and Growls " No you stay here Please baby~♡ I love you too much to let you go" He kisses her with passion and love 

Moon Blushes and moans loudly punching and hitting his chest  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Regina just moaned and mewled against his lips as she kissed him back furiously.

Raph didn’t feel that at all hardly as he growled and started to French kiss her next.

Leo groped and groped her breasts and thighs

Moon Blushes and moans turning away panting and embarrassed   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Regina whimpered softly grinding accidentally against him.

Back 

Raph then entwined his wet muscle against hers and he grinded against her churring.

Leo Groans and grips her hips grinding against her roughly 

Moon Blushes and pants moaning

Leo Groans and grips her hips grinding against her roughly 

Moon Blushes and pants moaning   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Going to sleep see you tomorrow sorry   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Its okay goodnight   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hey sorry I am back cannot sleep  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina then told him to mark her neck with hickeys moaning.

Raph started to nibble and suckle her neck with hickeys.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol kk!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yep XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo Growls and does as told licking and biting her neck making dark black and blue hickeys 

Moon Blushes and moans loudly gripping his shoulders   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina screamed his name loudly as she said to do her breasts next after she took off all of her clothes.

Raph then suckled on her breasts after removing her clothes and pinched the other one.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leonardo Groans feeling hard as a rock and pins her arms down licking and sucking on her breasts 

Moon Screams in pleasure and moand  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moans   
Regina arched her back and she whimpered holding his head.

Raph suckled and bit on her second nipple now making them harden.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hello! X3

Leonardo Growls and churrs dry humping her roughly as he kisses her deeply 

Moon grips his mask tails " Raph! Ahhn!"

Today at 3:26 pm  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina arched her back and she whimpered holding his head.

Raph suckled and bit on her second nipple now making them harden.

Regina told Leo to finger her insides as she moaned.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leonardo slams in 2 of his large fingers inside Regina and Thrusts them in and out

Moon throws her head back and cries out in pleasure and pain moaning loudly   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina mewled and shuddered arching her back.

Raph thrusted his fingers inside her deeper faster and harder into her grunting.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo Growls smelling her intoxicating scent and Thrusts his fingers faster deeper and harder 

Moon arches " Ah! Ah! Raph! Ahhn! T-too much Ooh God! Ahh! Aha! Mm yes!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Leo please! Fuck yes! Ungh!" Regina screamed as she shivered..

Raph scissored her insides and took them out and replaced them with his dick.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo pants and Thrusts them faster harder rubbing her clit with his thumb

Moon Screams in pleasure and alittle pain since she was a virgin but moans tearing up in pure pleasure " OOOooh god raphie! Ah! Raph nnugh!" Moon drools alittle

Regina moaned and mewled loudly telling him to stick his fingers inside her.

Raph groaned as he thrusted rougher deeper harder and faster into her moaning too.

Leo Growls and Thrusts his fingers deeper churring 

Moon crys out moaning loudly as she arches  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina whimpered and squeaked as she pretty soon came on his fingers.

Raph grinded against her hips creating slapping noises as he churred and chirped.

Leo smirked and licks his fingers clean churring deeply and slams his monstrous cock inside Regina 

Moon grips his pillows moaning and gasping whimpering alittle as she arches " RAAAAPH!!! Ooh uh! G-god yes! Aha! I-I can't! Ahhn! Raph!!"

Regina moaned in pleasure and not in pain because she wasn’t a Virgin. She arched her back.

Raph groaned and growled as he looked at her deeply into her eyes while fucking the living daylights outta her.

Leo churrs and Thrusts hard and fast in a bruising pace

Moon Blushes darker and moans louder than before hugging Raph close  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
It’s ok that sucks sorry to hear that DX 

Regina moaned and mewled out loudly as she scratched down his shoulders and she arched her back.

Raph hit her deep into her core her end as he orgasmed from his high spilling his seeds into her.

Leo Growls and Groans in her ear thrusting faster than before slamming into her pussy harder

Moon screams and orgasmed hard all over raphs member arching as she scratches down his shell moaning " RAAAPH!!"

Regina whimpered and practically squeaked out his name grinding against his hips.

Raph slipped and slid out of her panting and breathing heavily as he groaned.

Leo Groans loudly thrusting harder and faster " I'm so close baby!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina moaned and grunted out one final time and orgasmed all over his pickle inside her.

Raph wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him as h nuzzled her neck.

Leonardo slams deep into her pussy and orgasmed hard inside her riding out his eye

Moon Blushes and pants feeling sleepy and falls asleep


	2. Chapter 2

Regina panted out of breath as sweat dripped from her brow as she gazed up at him.

Raph smiled at her and kissed her lips goodnight as he cuddled against her and fell asleep too.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hello?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yeah I'm awake!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ok cool yay! XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Your turn   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kk

Leo pants and slides out gently " You okay princess?~"

Moon sleeps peacefully   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina nodded sadly.  
"Leo as I told you befors. I cannot stay. I have to move with my family."  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Goodnight sissy

Leonardo slams deep into her pussy and orgasmed hard inside her riding out his eye

Moon Blushes and pants feeling sleepy and falls asleep   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hey you up? Cannot sleep wanna rp?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina panted out of breath as sweat dripped from her brow as she gazed up at him.

Raph smiled at her and kissed her lips goodnight as he cuddled against her and fell asleep too.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hello?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yeah I'm awake!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ok cool yay! XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Your turn   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kk

Leo pants and slides out gently " You okay princess?~"

Moon sleeps peacefully   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina nodded sadly.  
"Leo as I told you befors. I cannot stay. I have to move with my family."  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Goodnight sissy

Leonardo slams deep into her pussy and orgasmed hard inside her riding out his eye

Moon Blushes and pants feeling sleepy and falls asleep   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hey you up? Cannot sleep wanna rp?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina panted out of breath as sweat dripped from her brow as she gazed up at him.

Raph smiled at her and kissed her lips goodnight as he cuddled against her and fell asleep too.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hello?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yeah I'm awake!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ok cool yay! XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Your turn   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kk

Leo pants and slides out gently " You okay princess?~"

Moon sleeps peacefully   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina nodded sadly.  
"Leo as I told you befors. I cannot stay. I have to move with my family."  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leonardo shakes his head " No I won't let you...your mine now we bounded and I want you to move in with me...Please? Your 19!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Um shes not 19 please edit that   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Oh how old is she?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Again?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
17   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo shakes his head " No I won't let you...your mine now we bounded and I want you to move in with me....please? Your 17!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"But but Leo I am still underage and I have to do what my parents say until I am 19. I am sorry."  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo shakes his head again " No! Please? They don't need to know! I love you Please stay?"

Regina sighed and nodded. She laid back down and fell asleep in his bed.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leonardo smiles in victory and hugs her tight falling asleep   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
The next morning Regina woke up and yawned opening her eyes.

Raph was up still in his bed with her as he continued to snuggle and nuzzle her chirping.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo snored lightly and held her tight

Moon Blushes and wakes up giggling   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina nuzzled him and kissed his cheek smiling.

Raph then said morning beautiful to her and he kissed her lips softly.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo Wakes up and smiles at her " Hey~"

Moon Blushes and smiles " Morning handsome ~"

Regina said morning sexy to him kissing him and rubbing his crotch.

Raph smirked and grinned as he kissed her all over her neck.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yay!!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
X3

Leo Growls and churrs " Morning ya sexy cute minks~'

Moon Blushes and moans alittle laughing  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina blushed beet red from his churring and she was getting horny because of it.

Raph then went up to her earlobe and began to suckle and bite on it even stroking her lobe.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo Churrs louder and pins her down " You horny baby?~ I can smell your excitement ~"

Moon Blushes and moans looking away " Ah! R-raph stop that feels weird ~ mm!~ " Moon Blushes darker being a turtle they don't have ears but little circles for ears  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina blushed and nodded now looking away from him.

Raph sighed and nodded not meaning to make her feel weird. He rubbed her crotch instead.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon Blushes and moans alittle feeling his sadness " R-raphie ah!...Y-you didn't make me upset O-okay? Hn J-just not used to feeling that near my ' Ears'...~ "

Leo Chuckles and nuzzles her lovingly and goes down south

Leonardo slams and Thrusts harder and faster gripping her thighs and lifts them up angling deeper 

Moon Gasps and throws her head back arching as she stares at him moaning loudly watching him take her  
Today at 1:23 pm  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina moaned and screamed out his name as she was scratching his shoulders.

Raph angled and pushed and buried himself even deeper into her her walls surrounding him.

Leo Growls and churrs thrusting faster and harder spanking her

Moon Screams and moans loudly feeling so damn full  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina mewled and whimpered out in ecstasy as she arched her back and her body shuddered.

Raph then grinded into her hips thrusting faster rougher deeper and harder into her grunting.

Moon moans and Whimpers loudly bucking " Ah God raphie!!" 

Leo thrusting faster deeper and harder slamming in and out of her " I'm close!!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina was at her wits end and she climaxed and released her juices as she moaned.

Raph hit her end her core as he orgasmed and thrusted it all inside her as he groaned.

Leonardo slams his cock as far as he could and spills his seed inside her core " Mmm fuck Regina!!"

Moon Blushes and Screams his name climaxing


	3. Chapter 3

Leonardo slams his cock as far as he could and spills his seed inside her core " Mmm fuck Regina!!"

Moon Blushes and Screams his name climaxing   
Yesterday at 9:55 pm  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina breathless panted hotly and sexually.

Raph pulled out of her holding her close to him as he kissed her cheek.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol yay!!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yep XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo pants and smiles " You okay baby?~"

Moon Blushes and moans alittle feeling full  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina nodded as her cheeks blushed beet red moaning. He was still in her.

Raph kissed her all over her face as he then asked her if she wanted to eat.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo Groans and Holds her still " Mmm~ Baby girl~ You okay?"

Moon Blushes and nods smiling gentaly " Y-yes Please "  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"You are still in me sweetie!" Regina moaned out as she blushed.

Raph nodded picking her up bridal after getting dressed and put her in a chair while he cooked.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo Chuckles and nuzzles her lovingly " Do you want more?~ Or are you tired?"

Moon Blushes and Rubs her tummy watching him

Regina said she was tired and pulled him gently out of her. She was hungry.

Raph was making her pancakes and bacon and hash with some orange juice for breakfast,  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yay!!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
XD lol  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leonardo smiles " Hungry sweetheart?"

Moon smells and Hums " Mmm"

Regina nodded blushing as she got dressed and headed to the kitchen.

Raph gave her her plate of food and he sat down next to her and started to eat his cooking.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leonardo Chuckles and dresses following after her " What you want sweetheart?"

Moon Blushes and eats immediately her eyes sparkle " Raph your amazing at cooking!"

Regina blushed at the pet name and she said toast and scrambled eggs.

Raph grinned and smirked as he said thanks baby to her while he still ate.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo Chuckles and nods starting to make Breakfast for the both of him and Regina 

Moon Blushes and eats happily   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina sat at the table waiting for her food.

Raph finished eating and asked Moon what she wanted to do now.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo smiles serving him and Regina a plate and sets it in from of her " Dig in"

Moon Blushes and shrugs " I-I'm not sure"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Love triangle time! Lol my crush is Mikey! You get Donnie?! XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol hell yeah!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ok XD lol   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina gladly starting right after she thanked him.

Raph soon saw Donnie walking over to the both of them nuzzling Moons neck breathing in her scent.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo smiled " Your welcome sweetheart " He eats happily along side her not noticing mikey running in and hugging her nuzzling her lovingly 

Mikey smiles " Sup Anglecakes~"

Moon Blushes and Gasps moaning alittle in surprise and shock  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina quickly finished eating and she moaned as her cheeks blushed.

Donnie picked her up taking her bridal style to his bedroom.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon Yelps and Tenses freaking out " R-raph!! H-Help?! No!" She reaches for Raph scared who this turtle was

Leo Growls and churrs " Mikey be careful with my mate"

Mikey Chuckles and Picks Regina up and takes her too his room  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina gasped and squeaked as she held on tightly to him knowing what was in store for her.

Raph said to her it was ok and that it was just her brother Donnie. 

Donnie laid her down on his bed as he stroked her cheek.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Mikey Chuckles " Wanna watch leo?"

Leo Chuckles darkly " Yeah I'll watch~ Make her scream for more~"

Moon Blushes darker and shivers afraid alittle " Mmm"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Brb   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kk  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina eeped at that and she looked and gazed over at Leo shocked.

Donnie went over her and smashed his lips to hers kissing her passionately.

Back XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yay!!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina gladly starting right after she thanked him.

Raph soon saw Donnie walking over to the both of them nuzzling Moons neck breathing in her scent.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo smiled " Your welcome sweetheart " He eats happily along side her not noticing mikey running in and hugging her nuzzling her lovingly 

Mikey smiles " Sup Anglecakes~"

Moon Blushes and Gasps moaning alittle in surprise and shock  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina quickly finished eating and she moaned as her cheeks blushed.

Donnie picked her up taking her bridal style to his bedroom.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon Yelps and Tenses freaking out " R-raph!! H-Help?! No!" She reaches for Raph scared who this turtle was

Leo Growls and churrs " Mikey be careful with my mate"

Mikey Chuckles and Picks Regina up and takes her too his room  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina gasped and squeaked as she held on tightly to him knowing what was in store for her.

Raph said to her it was ok and that it was just her brother Donnie. 

Donnie laid her down on his bed as he stroked her cheek.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Mikey Chuckles " Wanna watch leo?"

Leo Chuckles darkly " Yeah I'll watch~ Make her scream for more~"

Moon Blushes darker and shivers afraid alittle " Mmm"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Brb   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kk  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina eeped at that and she looked and gazed over at Leo shocked.

Donnie went over her and smashed his lips to hers kissing her passionately.

Back XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yay!!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina gladly starting right after she thanked him.

Raph soon saw Donnie walking over to the both of them nuzzling Moons neck breathing in her scent.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo smiled " Your welcome sweetheart " He eats happily along side her not noticing mikey running in and hugging her nuzzling her lovingly 

Mikey smiles " Sup Anglecakes~"

Moon Blushes and Gasps moaning alittle in surprise and shock  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina quickly finished eating and she moaned as her cheeks blushed.

Donnie picked her up taking her bridal style to his bedroom.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon Yelps and Tenses freaking out " R-raph!! H-Help?! No!" She reaches for Raph scared who this turtle was

Leo Growls and churrs " Mikey be careful with my mate"

Mikey Chuckles and Picks Regina up and takes her too his room  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina gasped and squeaked as she held on tightly to him knowing what was in store for her.

Raph said to her it was ok and that it was just her brother Donnie. 

Donnie laid her down on his bed as he stroked her cheek.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Mikey Chuckles " Wanna watch leo?"

Leo Chuckles darkly " Yeah I'll watch~ Make her scream for more~"

Moon Blushes darker and shivers afraid alittle " Mmm"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Brb   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kk  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina eeped at that and she looked and gazed over at Leo shocked.

Donnie went over her and smashed his lips to hers kissing her passionately.

Back XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yay!!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo Chuckles as mikey lays her down and kisses her deeply and lovingly 

Moon Blushes and moans alittle   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Dammit I am getting tired! DX see you tomorrow night! XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
LMAO XD Okay! Goodnight sissy sweet dreams   
Yesterday at 9:57 pm  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hey back XD

Regina blushed and moaned kissing him roughly back.

Donnie slipped his tongue into her mouth as he french kissed her hard and good.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yay  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
X3!!!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Mikey growls and squeezes her ass hard

Moon Blushes and moans louder " Ah! P-please mm~"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina mewled softly as she rubbed his crotch wanting him to suck her neck.

Donnie then came out on top as he then moved his lips down to nibble and nip her neck.

Mikey Growls biting and sucking on her neck marking her

Moon Blushes and moans alittle feeling hot and tingly   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Regina whimpered out his name as she arched her back.

Donnie then suckled and left his marks on her neck kissing it too.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Mikey Chuckles and kisses her deeply stripping her down

Moon Blushes and moans loudly   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Regina groaned and squeaked now saying suckle on her nipples.

Donnie caressed her inner thighs and her upper legs while he sucked on her shoulders.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Mikey does as told sucking and licking as leo Groans watching with lust 

Moon Blushes and Whimpers looking at Raph and Donnie and moans gently   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Um please hes sucking on her nipples it does not say that   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Please rewrite that to say that   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Kk sorry sissy X3 

Mikey does as told sucking on her nipples licking as leo groans watching with lust

Regina moaned and whimpered out softly arching her back her body shuddering.

Raph growled as Donnie suckled hickeys and nipped kisses all over her plastron her shell upfront.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina moaned and whimpered out softly arching her back her body shuddering.

Raph growled as Donnie suckled hickeys and nipped kisses all over her plastron her shell upfront.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Morning sissy X3!  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Mikey groans and slips off all his clothes and grinds against her

Moon Blushes and moans loudly " Ahh! Mm~ Hn~"

Regina whimpered and squeaked out in pleasure eye glazed over with lust.

Donnie began to work two fingers on her labia rubbing and stroking her clit just right to work her up.

Moon Gasps and feels hot panting and throwing her head back moaning " D-donnie~ ah!~ Mmmnn~" she feels extremely wet

Mikey groans and gently pushes his tip inside her slowing sliding in  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Regina arched her back as she sang out in bliss in wistfuls of moans and mewls.

Donnie had had enough teasing her and he then entered her roughly thrusting violently.

Leo Growls and churrs alittle as mikey slides all the way inside Regina's pussy

Moon Screams in pain and pleasure tears falling rapidly as she Whimpers moaning loudly not ready for the sudden intrusion   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Regina told Leo and Mikey to fuck her right there and then together as she moaned.

Raph entered her anal opening as he and Donnie buried themselves to the brim deep into her groaning.

oon Gasps and Groans in pain and pleasure tears soaking her cheeks as she moans loudly feeling extremely full feeling them bury themselves inside her deeply 

Leo Chuckles darkly and slams into her ass deeply and gets ready along with mikey   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Thrusting part please for Leo and Mikey   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Leo Chuckles darkly and slams into her ass deeply and gets ready along with mikey as they thrust vigorously in a bruising pace  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Thanks XD 

Regina scratches Mikey’s shoulders as her ass slammed against Leo mewling.

Raoh and Donnie continue to slam and pound into her openings rougher faster and harder into her.


	5. Chapter 5

Moon Blushes and moans loudly throwing her head back

Leo and mikey Thrust harder faster and deeper going as far as they can

Regina screamed out both of their names and she arched her back shuddering in delight.

Donnie and Raph humped and thrusted into her grinding theirs against her grunting.

Leo and mikey Thrusts faster and harder.

Moon Gasps and moans loudly   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina scratched their shoulders as she cried out in lust and mewled too.

Raph and Donnie rammed into her core as they thrusted into it one final time and climaxed heavily into her.

Leo and mikey groan " Ooh baby!!~ Fuck!" They thrust even faster and harder spanking each of her ass cheeks

" AH! AHHN! DONNIE RAPHIE OOH!!!" Moon cries out   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina finally reached her end and orgasmed all over Mikey’s dick as she moaned and whimpered.

Raph and Donnie pull out of her panting and breathing heavily sandwiching her between them in Donnie’s bed.


End file.
